Life's Little Novelty
by Authoresses of the Red Rose
Summary: *BRAND NEW*  Kagome's constant absences have finally caught up with the poor girl. In one final attempt to keep her grades in tact, Kagome's teacher assigns a credit recovery, write a class worthy novel! How could this go wrong? Tch, just ask Kikyo! R


**Chapter 1**

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? INUYASHA THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"DON'T YELL AT _ME_ FOR _YOUR_ MISTAKES" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome's mother stood at the door looking puzzled.

"Honey, Inuyasha, one of you want to tell me what happened and why you're trying to raise the spirits with all this noise?" The teens, both a little flustered, turned to the adult at the door and sighed. Kagome spoke first.

"Well it all kinda started like this…"

_**Flashback Starts**_

_Ding Dong_

As soon as Kagome Higurashi heard that bell she got up quickly and began to walk out the door.

"Excuse me, Kagome. May I have a minute with you?" asked her teacher.

"Sure Mr. Takagi. What can I do for you?" answered Kagome, a little startle and puzzled.

"It's about all your absences this year. As a college professor I can't just pass you to the next year with these awful grades of yours," the teacher explained, "therefore I will assign you a novel work for the end of the semester. It has to have a feudal era feel to it. Original too. So I hope you do a lot of research in the mean time."

"A novel work?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, a novel work for the semester. It will be a great part of your grade so don't fail it. Understood?" Kagome had her head turned towards the window which made the teacher angry because he thought she was ignoring him. So he turned to see at what she was staring at and jumped out of surprise. Before him was a young man with silver hair outside the window! He couldn't believe it, they were in the third floor!

"W-what the…?" the teacher exclaimed.

The young man, wearing a red looking hakima and a blue ball cap on his head, opened the window and jumped inside. .

"Yo Kagome. You're late" the young man said.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.

The teacher was so surprised to see the young man climb in through the window that he still had his mouth opened. Kagome and Inuyasha started arguing and he regained his composure.

"Now listen here young man, I don't know how you got to the third floor, but I think you need to leave." he said mustering all the calmness he could.

"Whatever old man, get your cane and go sit…"

"Sit boy!" Kagome hollered.

Inuyasha slammed to the floor not gentle enough for his liking.

"What the heck did you do that for Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. He was furious at her constant 'sit' commands for no reason or so he though. Kagome glared at the inu and nervously bowed to her teacher.

"W-well thank you, Mr. Takagi for giving me a second chance" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha out of the classroom. "I'm sorry for the commotion too" she apologized. She walked down the hall and turned to the right and as soon as she was out of the teacher's sight she started running down a set of stairs into the hallway and out the school main doors. All while dragging Inuyasha as much as she could. "Geez you're heavy Inuyasha!" Kagome whined while dragging him.

After a little while she noticed that people stopped to stare at her. She then remembered that she was still dragging Inuyasha.

"You can stop dragging me now you know" Inuyasha growled. She let go of him in the middle of the side walk and kept walking fast.

"Hey wait stupid!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

That was Kagome's last straw. She ran towards her house and didn't stop until she locked herself in her room. _That is it!_ she though, _This is the last straw! He thinks the world revolves around him! I CAN'T TAKE HIS ATTITUDE ANYMORE! I _wish_ he would just trust me and leave me alone once in a while…_ She sighed and sat on the floor. After a few moments she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her room and the door retched open.

_**Flashback Ends**_

"So you see mom it was Inuyasha's fault" Kagome stated after she finished telling the story. She sighed and sat on her chair exhausted. Inuyasha was surprised at her lack of energy to keep fighting so he just turned his head and made a small growl.

He still couldn't believe she flipped like that. She made him so mad sometimes he swore he was going to wring her neck and enjoy every moment of that sweet revenge.

"Feh…" Inuyasha scoffed. He got up and jumped out the window. "Have it your way then Ka-go-me" he said her name breaking it into syllabols at the end. He jumped out of the window, went back to the well house, and back to his era.

"Kagome dear why don't you go to sleep tonight and tomorrow you can pack up and head out?" Kagome's mom proposed.

"Yeah mom I think I'll do that" Kagome agreed, nodding.

The next day Kagome started getting her stuff ready, her yellow backpack in full stock. After she said goodbye to her family, Kagome headed down towards the well but stopped in front of it. She stared at the old well and thought about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. _If I go back now Inuyasha would probably still be mad at me and we'll start fighting again. I know that if I don't go it could give Naraku a chance to get another shard of the jewel and become stronger, _she thought, _but I just can't deal with what a jerk Inuyasha is! He makes me want to have never met him or to never have even went to the feudal era in the first place. I mean is not like I wanted to go anyways. I was dragged by that bug of a woman!_ _But... I can't say it's been bad. It's been fun with everyone else._

She sighed and climbed into the well and prepared for the purple light to envelop her.

Kagome climbed out of the well and into the feudal era. With her heavy backpack in tow,she struggled gettting up, but in the end she finally managed to climb out. She rested for a bit and then started walking towards Kaede's village. Suddenly she heard a bush near her rustle. She started to panic and picked up her pace. Then she heard it again a couple of seconds later.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kagome screamed as something pounced at her.

"Kagome are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry" said a very sorry Shippo.

"Oh! Shippo is ok don't worry about it I'm fine" She assured him. She picked him up and started walking again towards the village all the while hugging him. When she got to Kaede's hut she let Shippo down and walked inside. Kagome saw that Sango and Miroku were sitting very close to each other but she didn't want to spend time on that though. She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked out loud.

"He said he wanted to take a walk so he left. " Miroku told her. Kagome sighed and walked out of the hut. She walked passed some other huts and the rice paddies. She kept walking until she came upon a cliff above the village and saw Inuyasha sitting down and staring at the village. The inu smelled her instantly but ignored her. She crouched beside him.

"Inuyasha can we talk? Kagome asked him. He didn't turn but his ears twitched at the sound of her voice. "I know you are impatient to defeat Naraku, but you can't just storm into _my _classroom from _the third floor window!_ It's just not normal." Kagome said, a little angry at just the thought of it.

"Heh" Inuyasha smirked at her which made her feel uneasy. "I don't have to take orders from anyone and especially not from a weak human wench like you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was going to need some space to cool down before she could talk to him. She glared at him. Staying away didn't mean he got to say that and get away with it though.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome stood up. "Fine then be the stupid dog you always are!" Kagome yelled at him and walked away angrily. Inuyasha stood up and watched her walk down the hill before he turned around to think again.

" Tch, Hormonal female." He mused and shook his head.

After a little while after Kagome left, Inuyasha started thinking again. _Wench! Who does she think she is trying to boss me around like she owns me or something? She should just learn her place and leave me alone! She's just a little girl who doesn't understand how the world works. Stupid wench. I can't believe she gets mad over tiny things that have no meaning! She should be locked up or something before she seriously goes crazy and kills me._ As he was thinking about his demise, a sudden breeze blew his way.He smelt her before he saw her. Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo…" He breathed. She looked the same as always.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said a little breathless. She rushed towards him and hugged him. Surprised, Inuyasha could think of nothing else so he just simply hugged her back.

As Kagome was walking back to Kaede's hut she keep thinking about Inuyasha's words towards her. She was so distracted that she didn't see a little girl running strait at her and looking around. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed in surprised as she bumped into the child. She tried to keep her balance but failed and ended falling with the child. She stood up quickly. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed. She stood and saw a girl with black hair. "I didn't see you! …RIN?" Kagome exclaimed even more surprised. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh! Hello Miss Kagome!" Rin squalled as she hugged her. "I'm fine nothing happened" she said cheerfully.

"Why are you running around by yourself around here Rin? And where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her looking around carefully.

"Lord Sesshomaru (or Sesshomaru-sama you choose) went somewhere and I was following Master Jaken until I lost him a little while ago" she exclaimed looking around a little worriedly.

"I'll help you find him if you want" Kagome offered.

"Okay thank you Kagome" Rin said smiling at her.

Kagome took Rin's hand and started walking with her. She looked around looking for something green or small or someone big and flashy. They walked for quiet sometime until they came up to see Jaken, a green looking toad, looking for something frantically.

"Lord Jaken!" Rin called out. Jaken turns his head and saw Rin. He ran over to her.

"Rin you stupid girl!" Jaken squawked, "Why didn't you look where you were going!" He turned around and started walking back to where Sesshomaru's pet, Ah-Un, was resting. Rin chased after him and turned back at waved at Kagome.

"Bye Miss Kagome! Thank you!" Rin thanked her as she ran after Jaken. Kagome watched them until they disappeared behind a little cliff.

When Kagome walked back into Kaede's hut she noticed Kaede sitting by a small fire.

"Hello Kagome what are ye doing this fine morning?" Kaede asked a very thoughtful Kagome. Kagome blinked several times before she could answer Kaede.

"Oh, good morning Lady Kaede how are you this morning?" Kagome asked her not really noticing that she had been asked first. Kaede heard her question and managed to guess that something must have happened with Inuyasha earlier this morning. So instead of answering her question she asked another one.

"Are ye thinking of Inuyasha?" Kaede's question caught Kagome off guard. Never the less at the mention of Inuyasha's name Kagome looked at Lady Kaede with a look of resolution and determination.

"I assure you that he is not worthy of being even a second in my mind Lady Kaede." Kagome said bluntly. As a matter of fact she had been thinking about how it would be better to return to her time for a little while more. "I see… I must tell ye something Kagome. It is very important that ye pay close attention," Lady Kaede said suddenly very serious, "A little while ago my sister, Kikyo, came by and she told me something very peculiar that I think you should know. She said 'it is almost time' then disappeared. What I don't understand is what it is 'almost time' for. This puzzles me greatly so I want to know yer thoughts about this young Kagome" Kagome though about it for a little while but couldn't come up with anything. The whole time she keep seeing Inuyasha's face in her mind flash over and over again


End file.
